Vanellope von Schweetz
Vanellope Von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of the [http://wreckitralph.wikia.com/wiki/Wreck-It_Ralph_%28franchise%29 Wreck-It Ralph franchise] and a character from the game Sugar Rush. She is voiced by Sarah Silverman and her signature kart is the Candy Kart. Official Bio Vanellope Von Schweetz: Hard Candy "Known as "The Glitch," Vanellope is a pixelating programming mistake in the candy-coated cart-racing game Sugar Rush. With a racer's spirit embedded in her coding, Vanellope is determined to earn her place in the starting lineup amongst the other racers. Only problem: The other racers don't want her or her glitching in the game. 16 years of rejection had left Vanellope with a wicked sense of humor and a razor-sharp tongue. However, somewhere beneath that hard shell is a sweet center just waiting to be revealed." "Diet Cola Mountain is the home of Vanellope von Schweetz, who lives in a secret un-programmed hideaway on the side of the hill. A lifetime of being excluded, bullied and belittled by other racers has made her fiercely independent. She's been teased and troubled so long, she's given up trying to build relationships with the people she meets. For Vanellope, there's no such thing as friends- just strangers she hasn't met yet." Official Stats *Sarcasm - 90% *Mischief - 100% *Popularity - 3% *Heart - 100% Background Vanellope von Schweetz is the central character of the video game, Sugar Rush. Not only was she the lead character, she was also the world's princess. However, at some point, an old video game character named Turbo, hijacked Sugar Rush, turned himself into a character named King Candy, and tried to delete Vanellope's codes, turning her into a glitch in the game's code. Once Vanellope became a glitch, King Candy was free to rule the kingdom, having all the inhabitants' memories of Princess Vanellope locked up. However, if Vanellope was to ever cross the finish line in an official race, her codes will be restored and the throne will be hers once more. To prevent this from occurring, King Candy had the citizens of the game believe having a glitch race can lead to the game being unplugged. Due to this lie, Vanellope was repeatedly tormented by the game's citizens, most notably the racers, led by Taffyta Muttonfudge. Vanellope was able to find sanctuary within Diet Cola Mountain, where an unfinished bonus track is located. As a result of her being a glitch, Vanellope was unable to leave the game and escape her tormentors. She also gained the ability to glitch, or teleport, from place to place in the blink of an eye, though she didn't have much control over it. Personality Vanellope is a mischievous and quirky 9-year-old (or 12 years old, according to John Lasseter) racer that is full of curiosity. Because of her status as Sugar Rush's glitch, she is an outcast. She lives alone on the inside of Diet Cola Mountain, isolated from the other Sugar Rush racers. The denizens of her game won't let her race, even though she is determined to become a real racer. Due to a rule from King Candy that states that no glitches may enter the race, they believe their game will be rendered unplayable if she is allowed to race. Sadly, years of bullying has left Vanellope with a sour look on life and people, meaning she is often prone to heavy insulting and sassy remarks. Luckily, Vanellope was able to see the goodness in people through the friendship of Wreck-It Ralph. Though she was often bullied by the game's other young racers, Vanellope was apparently more than happy to attempt making amends, referring to the others as her "fellow racers". This shows that Vanellope is a very forgiving person. This is also seen during the scene where Ralph reunites with Vanellope after destroying her kart. It took no time at all for the young girl to forgive Ralph after the bad-guy admitted he was wrong for what he did. Another example is when Vanellope regains her throne and gladly accepts the citizens of Sugar Rush's apology for tormenting the girl once their memories of her rule were restored. Vanellope is also incredibly determined, strong-willed, and very loving. Even after fifteen years of torment and being told she could never race, the young girl always took the chance to live her dream should a chance come her way. Vanellope's loving ways are best expressed in the scene where Sugar Rush was invaded by Cy-Bugs, yet Vanellope was the only citizen unable to escape. Here, she calmly tells Ralph to go on without her, completely accepting the fact that she was about to die. However, Ralph's safety was far more important than her own in her eyes, as the bad-guy was the only person to ever show her kindness at that point, which meant the world to her. Another example is displayed when Vanellope gives Ralph a gift for helping her create a real racing kart; a homemade medal that reads "You're my hero.", given to the bad-guy in case she didn't win his original hero's medal back at the end of the Random Roster Race, knowing how much earning a medal meant to him. She also has a twisted sense of humor, notably shown when she kidded the racers into thinking she was going to have them executed. She declined to be referred to as a “princess”, due to developing a tomboyish attitude, opting instead to be called a president “for democracy’s sake.” Memorable Quotes *''"What's your name?"'' *''"You're not from around here, are you?"'' *''"Why are your hands so freakishly big?"'' *''"I guess you've really gotta watch your step in a game called Hero's Doody!"'' *''"What's that? Didn't hear ya. Your breath is so bad, it made my ears numb!"'' *''"As your merciful princess, I hereby decree that everyone who was ever mean to me shall be... executed."'' *''"Everyone here says I'm just a mistake and that I wasn't even suppose to exist."'' *''"Racing's in my code!"'' *''"I'm already a real racer....and I'm gonna win!"'' *''"Well, unless you've got a go kart hidden in the fat folds of your neck, I can't help you!"'' *''"YOU'RE A RAT! I don't need you! And I can win the race on my own."'' *''"I'm not listening to you! GET OUT OF MY WAY!!! I'm going to that race!"'' *''"Sweet mother of monkey milk, I did it!"'' *''"You know, you could stay here and live in the castle. You'll have your own wing, where no one would complain about your stench or treat you bad ever again; you can be happy."'' *''"Well I guess you're going to have to step out of your comfort zone, Gladys."'' *''"Well, it's a mini game."'' *''"What a Moron"'' *''"Enjoy your little tantrum, diaper-baby?"'' Trivia *Vanellope's name literally means "Vanellope from city of Schweetz." Her first name is most likely a combination of the female name Penelope and a flavoring used for sweet foods, vanilla. Her last name contains the German preposition "von," which originally indicated place of origin, but was later also used to indicate royalty. "Schweetz" is likely a play on the word "sweets." *Before she learns how to control her glitching, Vanellope is shown to glitch more often when excited or worked up. *She is a contestant on Total Drama Sugar Rush. *In the junior novelization, Vanellope describes the fictional disability, pixlexia, as "a code-reading disability that occurs when the corpus does not properly recognize certain symbols." This is a reference to the real-life disability, dyslexia. **She references pixlexia briefly in the movie as well. *Her skirt is made out of a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup's Wrappers. *The "bow" she uses in her hair is actually red licorice. *Her fans are anthropomorphic popcorn. *Vanellope's voice is similar to the voice Sarah Silverman used at the beginning of her song "You're Gonna Die Soon". *Vanellope is the only racer in Sugar Rush wearing a hoodie rather than a jacket, and is the only one not to wear a helmet or cap on her head. However, she does sometimes wear her hood up and over hear head. *Vanellope (along with Gloyd) are the only racers on Sugar Rush who's ears are shown, due to the others' helmets or their hairstyles which completely cover their ears. **She is also the only one who had her forehead exposed. *Vanellope, along with the other Sugar Rush racers, are partly based on the Chibi style; a style used in anime that depicts characters as small, cute and, at most times, childish. *Despite having hazel eyes in the movie, posters, etc., Vanellope can clearly be seen with bright green eyes when she is shown on the side of the cabinet after Ralph throws away his medal. *She used Crumbelina Di Caramello's kart to save Ralph from plumetting into Diet Cola Hotsprings in Diet Cola Mountain. *Unlike the other Sugar Rush Racers, Vanellope doesn't have a particular theme. Gallery SR2.jpg|Vanellope with Ralph and her kart in Sugar Rush 64 SR25.jpg|Vanellope and her other kart in Sugar Rush 64 Vanellope's flavors.png|Vanellope's flavors in Sugar Rush 64 Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Sugar Rush Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Racers Category:Females Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Glitches